1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or attachment for moving passive vehicles such as automobiles or the like, and more particularly to a tow wheel attachment affixed to a conventional car or truck. The tow wheel attachment allows a car to be transported along a highway or road equiped with a compatible conveyor system without using its own energy source.
2. Prior Art
Transportation systems for a variety of passive vehicles are well known in the prior art. A prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,752 to Harwick, discloses a speed control device or attachment for a unit carrier system. The unit carrier system contains a plurality of remotely controlled cars driven over a closed trackway which is commonly used in warehouses and factories. No prior art device discloses an attachment for a conventional automobile which provides a means for the automobile to be transported along a highway without using an individual energy source.